Electrical cables and specifically cables for transmitting electrical signals are typically joined by use of one or more connectors. The connectors physically join ends or other regions of such cables together and provide electrical communication between respective electrical conductors associated with each cable. Although a wide array of connectors are known, when used for connecting an end of a cable to an end of another cable or fitting, the connector of interest is typically compressed about an end of the cable, and then joined via use of the connectors to the other cable or to the fitting.
When connecting cables, it is important to establish secure and thorough electrical connection between respective conductors of the cables. This is particularly significant for coaxial cables. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a coaxial cable is a cable that includes two concentrically aligned conductors, i.e. an inner conductor and an outer conductor, that are arranged within the cable such that they share a common axis. The inner conductor is typically a single wire and can be either solid or stranded. The inner conductor is sometimes referred to as a core. The outer conductor is in the form of a hollow cylinder and surrounds the inner conductor. The outer conductor typically serves as a shield and can be braided or is sometimes in the form of foil. One or more insulating or dielectric materials are typically disposed between the inner and the outer conductors. Coaxial cables usually carry high frequency signals such as radio signals, television signals, or other data. When attaching connectors to coaxial cables, it is important to establish electrical connection between the respective conductors and corresponding portions of the connector.
In view of the wide array of different types, configurations, sizes and applications for coaxial cable, there exists a corresponding wide range of different types, styles, and configurations of connectors. Most if not all connectors, once properly positioned on the ends of the cables to be connected, are compressed to secure and affix the connector to its corresponding cable. Specifically, many connectors are radially compressed about an end of a cable. Connectors are also known which are axially compressed at an end of the cable to achieve a secure and thorough electrical connection with respective conductors in the cables. It is also known to compress a connector in both a radial and axial fashion when affixing it to a cable end. Certain connectors use components having inclined surfaces such that upon application of an axial force to the connector component, radial forces are also generated. Compressive forces of either or both types, are applied to deform the connector, which retains its deformed shape to maintain the resulting joined configuration of the connector and cable. An example of a compressive connector for joining coaxial cable is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,155.
Numerous hand tools have been developed for applying the requisite compressive force to sufficiently deform electrical connectors in cable affixing operations. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,049; 5,392,508; and 6,272,738 describe various hand operated tools for affixing connectors and forming electrical connections between cables, and particularly coaxial cables. Although satisfactory in many regards, these hand operated tools are typically not suitable for applications in which a high number of connections need to be made, or if the compressive force necessary to deform the connector exceeds the amount that can realistically be generated from the tool by an operator. An example of high force applications are those involving large diameter, heavy duty coaxial cables known in the industry as “Hard Line” type coaxial cable. Typically, these cables are used in antenna or relay towers, at signal junction terminals on such towers, and at data or signal distribution boxes in the field. These cables can be very thick, typically at least one half of an inch in diameter. These cables may contain numerous layers of shielding metals and one or more other components or utilize sophisticated constructions. All connections must usually be air and water tight to avoid oxidation and contamination within the interior of the cable. Thus, when affixing a connector to an end of such cables, it is important that the connector be sufficiently compressed and deformed about the cable end so that electrical contact is established with the cable conductors, the connector is securely retained to the cable end, and a seal is established from the external environment.
Powered devices capable of forming numerous cable and connector attachments, often at high speeds or with large compressive forces are also known such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,069. However, most of these devices such as the automated crimping device described in that patent, are not readily portable and so, would not be useful in making on-site connections at precarious locations such as at high elevations on antenna towers, where heavy duty cable such as Hard Line coaxial cable is typically utilized.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tool and system, by which an operator may readily attach a connector to a cable requiring large connection forces directly at a desired location, and particularly at a remote location.